Life is crazy!
by XxHelixRiderxX
Summary: It all started with a letter in a bombsafe. That's all; a simple sheet of paper with some words on it. Who knew that this would happen? Nobody, because life is just plain crazy.
1. A Letter

**Hey people, this is my first fanfic, so please be nice. I will gladly accept any constructive criticism, corrections, etc; just please review. **Italicised words are thoughtsBold words are Kitt speaking

*** Means a change of point of view, or a short lapse of time

Gabriella is Bella- it's a nickname

**Disclaimer: I do not own Knight Rider, but I really wish I did.**Letters

It had been another typical school day for Gabriella. She'd awoken in her bed, gotten ready for school, and eaten her breakfast. Even school was normal, with the only people talking to her being the teachers and the class bullies. In a word, the seven-year-old's day had been lonely, and now she sat in the small, cluttered kitchen of her home, thinking about the work she had done in school today, her homework, and her sorry social life.

…Geometry today was too easy, maybe I should ask Mrs. Keller to get me some more challenging problems… I wish Kara and Chris would stop picking on me, just because I'm three grades higher than all the other kids my age doesn't give them the right to ask me stupid questions, I mean, the square root of 17? Even I know that that can't be done! Where'd they get that anyway? A fourth grader doesn't know about square roots. They must've got it from Kara's older brother…

"Gabriella, are you doing your homework? Are you stuck? Would you like my help? What are you working on?"

"Yes mom, I'm doing my homework; no I'm not stuck, if I need you I'll ask for your help. I'm working on my plant project – Mrs. Keller asked me to describe the growth phases of a sugar-bean, and I'm working on the phases of germination."

Gabriella stood up to allow her mother to sit at her work place, so that she could read her work through.

***Mom's pov***

Benita Mathaise had been an exceptionally bright student in school, and had been over the moon when her oldest daughter turned out to be a genius, but the absolute brilliance of her child shocked even the 47-year old nurse sometimes. The only thing that had never shocked her was the fact that the children her age, as well as the children in her class, shunned her as though she had some terrible disease that was highly contagious. She often found it painful to watch her daughter try to interact with children her age.

It's not like she tries to show off the fact that she's so much smarter than them, she actually tries to speak like a 7-year-old. She does it perfectly; the only problem is that the children know what she is, and mock her every chance they get.

"Honey, I think you've made a couple of spelling mistakes, let me get my plant book, and we can check the correct spelling together."

"If you're talking about 101 great science experiments don't bother! Mom, I don't want to sound like a first grader in front of a person who knows I'm more intelligent than that."

"Bella, you know I wouldn't. I was actually going to get my biology book from high school…"

Benita chuckled at the edge of panic that had entered her daughter's voice. It was still funny that a 7-year-old would be so afraid of sounding like one.

***Bella's pov***

Later that night, Gabriella sat on her bed with a piece of paper and a pencil, and wrote a letter to a person she didn't know, in a place far away. It was a desperate plea for the one thing she craved, and yet was refused every time - a human friendship. She folded the letter, put the letter in an envelope, sealed it and wrote an address on the front.

She had asked her father, a geography expert, for a random address in the US to post the letter to, because she hoped that the distance would reduce the chance of her letter being rejected. After she attached the correct stamp value, she placed the letter on her bedside table, turned off her bedroom light and went to bed.

The next day, after school, Gabriella stopped by her local post office with her mother and posted the letter. Later that week, that same letter began a journey that would take it halfway across South Africa, across the Atlantic Ocean, and halfway across the United States.

***Charles's pov***

Two weeks later, a man by the name of Charles Graiman woke to a stormy grey sky. Looking at the time, he started slightly, and quickly climbed out bed.

I wish Anne had woken me up earlier; I wanted to wake up before 11.00 a.m. today! Oh well, may as well enjoy what's left of my day off - I won't get another anytime soon.

An hour later, he had showered, gotten dressed, and was eating breakfast at his dining room table. He noticed some documents lying across the table from him.

Hmm. Anne must not have had time to look at the mail this morning. Let's see what we have here.

Everything seemed to be in order until he came to the last envelope.

What's this? We weren't expecting any mail from abroad, and this has travelled a long way… Suddenly, he smiled. Maybe it's a letter from Michael, I haven't received one in years… No, it can't be; I told him to only send letters to my lab! His forehead creased as he thought, and then suddenly he stiffened. If it's another letter from them, then we'll have to relocate again; they mustn't find us! Well, if it is from them and I leave it, they'll never find us. But that doesn't mean I'll open it; what if it's a letter bomb? I'll put in secure storage! That way, if it is a bomb, the explosion won't do any damage. Maybe I'll open it in three years, and then it won't do any damage. Yes, that's exactly what I'll do…

And that is how a letter from a lonely seven-year-old genius was put in bombproof container, sealed away, and put in the empty basement of the house of the man that received it. And there that letter would stay, for a good four years.

***Four years later***

Sarah Graiman paused in a doorway, peering down the darkened stairwell as if squinting would somehow cause the gloomy, dank air of the basement to clear and lighten, allowing her to see.

"Mike, get over here, I'm going to need that flashlight if I'm gonna go down there – dad didn't change the globe when it fused, he probably didn't even know it had."

"**Sarah, Michael is currently absorbed in the task of preparing beverages and food, and did not hear you; would you like me to tell him that you require his assistance?"**

Sarah chuckled at the formality of the words whispered by the small device tucked into her ear.

"No, Kitt, it's alright. I'll go and fetch the torch myself. Mike can finish those snacks; I'm starting to get hungry now, anyway. I just wish that my dad hadn't left those files in the basement- this place always did give me the creeps when I was small, and it hasn't lost it's 'charm' over the years."

After fetching the strong flashlight, Sarah made her way down the damp concrete flight of stairs.

Ugh, it's so dank down here! Dad really should have opened this place more often! Oh well, time to focus on the task at hand, Sarah.

As she swung the torch around to illuminate as much of the room she could, the beam of light lit up the shape of a large, metal box. The years had not treated it well, and its once shiny exterior was now dull, and covered in rough patches, where rust was just beginning to take hold of the smooth surface.

"Kitt, what's this?"

"**It seems to be a container made to hold unexploded bombs Sarah."**

"Seems, Kitt? Can't your scanners detect what's inside the box?"

"**No, Sarah, I cannot. It seems to be lead-lined, thereby hindering my knowledge of the container's contents."**

"Mmm, I see. Kitt, if I opened the box, would you be able to scan the interior for explosives?"

"**Yes, Sarah, if the box were open my scanners would be perfectly capable of detecting what the box contains; however, there is a high risk that if the box does contain a bomb, it will detonate as soon as the box is opened. If the box does not contain a bomb, I am quite sure that you father will not be pleased if you do open it. That box was sealed and hidden for a reason, you know."**

"Stop being such a worry-wart Kitt! That bomb must be ancient; it probably wouldn't detonate if you set it off on purpose! Besides, what if the files my dad sent us for are in the box?"

"**I can assure you that the documents that you were sent to retrieve are not in that box. I have detected the correct documents in a filing cabinet to your immediate left.'**

Sure enough, when Sarah spun to her left she knocked her elbow on a rather solid cabinet, which, upon her perusal, contained all the documents she had been sent to fetch and even some her father had thought were lost forever.

"Kitt, I'll get the folders out first, they look really delicate, but then I'm coming back down here for the box. I'm sure I'll be able to carry it; it's not that big. Once it's upstairs, I'll open it right by you, as soon as I open this an inch, you can scan the contents and tell me whether the box contains explosives or not; alright?"

"**No, it's not alright, but I know that you're not going to oblige any requests I make against you opening the box."**

"Darn right I'm not, you know I'm too stubborn."

Sarah quickly absorbed herself in the task of transferring all the files in the basement to the Ford flex in the driveway of her childhood home. It was hard work, and she was only halfway done when a man emerged from the kitchen holding two large glasses of soda in his hands.

"Here, you look like you could use a drink, Sarah. You've been working for three hours now."

"Thanks, but no thanks, Mike. I plan to stop only once I'm done; I'm nearly finished."

"**Sarah, my scans indicate that you are becoming dehydrated and your blood sugar is dropping; if you do not stop to eat soon, you will collapse. And surely you jest when you say that you are almost finished; you're hardly halfway done."**

"Yeah. It's almost lunch Sarah, and you last ate at 7.30 this morning."

Sighing, Sarah put the load of files she was carrying into Kitt's interior. She turned to face Mike and Kitt with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Fine, I'll stop to eat, but then you have to start helping with the heavy lifting, Mike. And I get to open that box straight after lunch."

***Mike's pov***

Mike groaned. It was much more fun exploring Charles's extensive basement than carrying box after box of paperwork all the way up two flights of stairs and out to Kitt.

Oh well, heavy lifting is much easier than explaining to Charles why Sarah collapsed and had to have two of Kitt's emergency glucose shots.

"Fine, I'll help with the papers- but you have to eat at least four sandwiches."

***Sarah's pov***

"Deal."

"**Sarah, I really do not want you to open that box without you father's consent. Please, wait until we get back, so that you can at least ask him what should be in the box!"**

Sarah pretended to think over the suggestion, and an ingenious compromise popped into her head.

"How about a compromise? We chat to my dad now, and then, if the contents aren't suspicious, we open the box now?"

" **That is a much better idea, and I can handle that course of action; why don't you two go and rest and eat, and then after lunch we will contact Dr. Graiman."**

" That sounds like a great plan; let's go!"

After lunch, Sarah and Mike went down into the basement to fetch the large, metal box. Both the humans and the A.I. were surprised when they discovered that the box was actually much lighter than its large size indicated; Sarah could easily lift the box with one hand. Sarah carried the box outside and set it down on the floor in front of Kitt, where Charles could easily see it and Kitt could scan it once again for anomalies.

"Kitt, could you initiate a chat with my father, please?"

"**I will open a chat-line with Charles now Sarah, however, it may take a couple of seconds for him to get to a two-way camera-message facility."**

"Kitt, I'm perfectly aware of all the possible delays. There's no need…"

Suddenly an image of Charles Graiman was visible, portrayed as a holograph on Kitt's exterior.

"Hello, dad."

"Hello Sarah, Mike, what can I help you two with?"

"Dad, there was a large, metal box down in the basement. Kitt wanted me to ask if it was safe to open."

Charles suddenly looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Can I see the box for a second?"

Sarah and Mike stepped aside, and the box came into view.

"Oh, that metal box! Yes, Sarah it should be perfectly safe to open. I received it in the mail about, um, four years ago. Remember that time where I was particularly paranoid?"

"Yes, that was the year mom… left."

"Yes… well, some people were trying to track and locate your mother and I, and so any unusual mail was, well, treated like a bomb. I never opened that letter, so if it was a bomb, it would have gone off by now. If it wasn't a bomb, well then it's about time we opened our mail, isn't it?"

"Our mail?"

"Yes, the letter doesn't have an addressee, that's why I was so worried."

"I see. Well, thanks, dad. We should be finished here soon, so we'll see you in a couple hours."

" 'Bye sweetheart."

And with that last word the chat was terminated, leaving three curious individuals eyeing the metal box with apprehension and excitement.


	2. Still the Same

**Disclaimer: I do not own Knight Rider; I'm just borrowing the characters and taking them for a spin. I will return them in perfect condition with a full tank of gas.**

Still the Same

It took surprisingly long to open the box, even though it wasn't in very good condition; Charles had sealed it well to keep prying eyes away from its contents. However, given enough time, any lock can be picked - or broken off with a sledgehammer. Eventually they got it open, and Sarah lifted the lid an inch.

"Kitt, would you?" Sarah asked.

"**Of course, Sarah. Please stand by for the results."**

Twenty seconds later, Kitt had double-checked the results and had an answer for Sarah.

"**The box is safe to open, Sarah. It contains only a perfectly preserved, four year old letter. It seems that your father's paranoia was futile in this circumstance."**

"Thanks Kitt."

Sarah opened the box fully and looked in to see a small envelope lying at the bottom of the box.

Such a big container for something so small, dad must really have been worried when he put this away.

She picked up the envelope and opened it cautiously, then slid out the letter. Silence reigned for a minute or two, and then Sarah broke into a sad smile.

"Gosh, my dad was way off the mark with this letter. I feel so sorry for this kid, she never got a reply…"

***Mike's pov***

Mike's curiosity was rising by the second, and soon became unbearable.

"What do you mean, kid? Sarah, please let me see?"

Mutely Sarah handed Mike the letter. He took it and read it through, comprehension dawning on his face as he did so.

Dear recipient

This is a polite request to initiate a friendly correspondence.

My name is Gabriella Mathaise. I am a lonely seven-year-old girl child looking for a semblance of a companion in the form of a 'pen pal'. If you are of an inappropriate age, might I suggest that you hand this letter to a child of my relative age that agrees to this correspondence? Please be assured that although my penmanship is a bit mature, I am indeed seven. To prove this, I have enclosed a recent photograph of myself with my parents. Please reply soon, whether it is in the positive or negative.

Yours sincerely

Gabriella Mathaise.

"Sheesh! What kind of seven-year-old writes like that?" Mike exclaimed.

"I don't know, Mike, but I'm guessing that she was -is- very smart."

"Where's the letter from? It can't be from around here." Now Mike was even more curious.

"The return address says South Africa." Sarah stated, looking at the letter.

"**Sarah, please let my input camera get a view of this letter. I will probably be able to trace the address, and its owners."**

"Sure, great idea Kitt!"

***Sarah's pov***

She flashed the letter in front of his viewing camera, and then set it down on his hood after a second, to let his surface-tech scan the letter.

"**The letter was indeed written in South Africa; the ink and paper are only made in this style there. Also, the address did belong to the Mathaise family four years ago, in fact it still does. Gabriella regularly receives a subscription to a rather complex magazine. Scanning her image into my satellite image recognition… hmm… this is one extremely interesting child you have stumbled upon, Sarah. She does live in South Africa at the present day, and she did live there four years ago; in fact she has lived in the same town her entire life. She attends the local private high school."**

"High school? But she's only eleven years old!"

"**Yes, Mike, she is only eleven years old, but she is an eleven year old with an IQ of 180."**

Sarah started. That's only just below my IQ score!

"What are they feeding the children in South Africa these days, Kitt?" she asked with a chuckle.

It was a rhetorical question, but that didn't mean that Kitt wouldn't answer it.

"**There are many differences in the diets of American and South African children, Sarah."**

"Uhh, Kitt? It was a rhetorical question." Mike interrupted before Kitt could start listing all the notes on his sure-to-be-long list.

"**Oh, I knew that Michael, I was just answering the question for your benefit; maybe eating like the South African children would improve you mental capacity."**

"Haha, very funny, Kitt. NOT!"

Exasperated, Sarah decided to intervene, " Okay, enough with the sarcasm, guys. Let's get back to the SSC, and have a chat to my dad. This might just be a solution to our problem with the DEA and FBI."

"**Sarah, I don't see how an eleven year old girl can solve our problem with the FBI and DEA wanting to close FLAG. How could she possibly help us?"**

"Not the girl, Kitt, the circumstances. Well, maybe the girl too, just not so much."

Seeing Mike's bewildered face, and Kitt's silence, Sarah expanded on her most recent, and brilliant, brainwave.

"The DEA and FBI want FLAG to either shut down or move. We take FLAG international, and move the SSC to South Africa, somewhere remote. We have a new prototype tracer/permanent earwig that we need to trial run; we can tag the girl, Gabriella - this will allow us to test our new equipment, and check to see if she still needs a friend. Besides, the FBI is running much smoother now that we helped rat out the moles and leaks. South Africa's crime rate is staggering! FLAG was created to help people! It's time we helped some people other than those that no longer want or need our help!" Sarah's voice started off soft, but as she finished speaking her voice rose, until it was just below a shout.

Kitt and Mike were shocked; they had never seen Sarah so emphatic, and so passionate about helping people. Then reality started to hit home.

"Sarah, that's a great idea, but you've gotta be a little logical; the SSC is a massive building that is mainly underground; we could never just move it to Africa! It wouldn't work."

"Okay, so we have a few technicalities to work out. Let's get back to the SSC, and talk it over with my dad, and the rest of the team."

With that, Sarah hopped into Kitt, followed by Mike, and they headed home.

***Third person's pov***

When they arrived, Sarah presented her idea to Billy, Zoë and Charles. The two techies were stoked to be going to Africa, and immediately agreed that they would help to find a way to make the new HQ work just as well as the present one. Once Sarah talked her father around to the idea of moving to a different country, they began to brainstorm all the things they would need to take with then, and had soon compiled a list of things to do that would speed the process of relocating.

Mike was given the task of talking to the teams that they employed to keep things running smoothly. The first team he needed to approach was the medical team. They would be needed to install tracer/earwig. They would need to get into her room silently, install the tracer, check it, to see that it was functioning, and then exit her room with no one the wiser. They quickly agreed, as did the other teams, because they were all dedicated to seeing justice come to those who needed it.

Later that night, the core group, the group that had been there from the beginning, gathered together to discuss the changes that would be implemented as a result of the move. They talked about the good times, the bad times, the funny times. Then, one by one, Sarah, Mike, Billy, Zoë and Charles headed to bed, leaving Kitt to think about the girl.

***Kitt's pov***

She is intelligent, young and lonely. Most children in her position would get up to mischief. But she does nothing to retaliate… She just accepts and moves on… he looked for any files on her, and was surprised by what he found.

'Gabriella is very bright, and copes well with a heavy workload. She works extremely well under pressure, but prefers to bottle her emotions and stress. She never seems to need to vent these bottled emotions, which is very curious, as even adults need to vent stress occasionally. I am worried about the fact that Gabriella still has no friends to speak of, though not for lack of trying. The children shun her, and only the older children approach her, but to ask for help with work they do not comprehend, not to befriend her. New children are more accommodating, but they too eventually learn to shun her. She does not complain, but it is unhealthy for a young child not to have a close friend to confide in.'

Kitt read through her report comments, and the most recent stuck in his core processors. He knew that he couldn't function without his team, which he now considered his family. This child had a family, but whom did she confide in when she was confused about something her parents couldn't explain? He decided to battle over this dilemma later, and switched silently into recharge mode for the rest of the night.

As Kitt switched to recharge mode, the time was 10 o'clock at night, in America, that is. Eight time zones ahead, however, a certain eleven year old was waking up at 06.00 a.m. the next morning.

***Gabriella's pov***

She was in that place. It was a special place, not quite awake, but definitely not asleep. It was peaceful here, and she could pretend that anything was possible. Today, however, it was different. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she could feel that something, somewhere, was different; had changed somehow. She thought about this feeling, and tried to figure out where it was coming from, but nothing came to mind.

Suddenly, she was ripped from her peaceful place, and thrown forcefully into the world. Groaning, she rolled over and punched in the code that would switch the alarm clock off for another 24 hours. The alarm hissed in reply, and then carried on beeping, to her annoyance. What had she done wrong this time? She had punched in the code for Thursdays correctly, she was sure of that. Then she sat up and smacked herself lightly on the forehead. Today was Friday, not Thursday! She punched in the code for Friday and the noise mercifully stopped.

She wished she hadn't made that stupid alarm clock. It was a hybrid between a radio, alarm clock, CD/cassette player and intercom. The alarm had a specific time and code for each day, and could be set to wake you with your favourite radio station, a song from a CD that you inserted, the beeping noise, or a recorded message. She had removed the CD the previous night, and didn't listen to radio, so it had woken her with the beeping. She fervently wished it hadn't. She loved that in-between place, but once she was awake, she couldn't get back. She did her best thinking there.

"Oh, well. Time to face another day of school."

She climbed out of her bed, and wandered down the passage that ran down the length of her house into the kitchen. Her mother was there, making cups of tea for the whole family.

"Morning, mom."

"Hey, sweetie! How'd you sleep last night? Did you have another nightmare?"

"No, mom, I slept just fine, what makes you think I didn't?" Gabriella was puzzled. She rarely had nightmares, and she always remembered them with a shockingly crystal clarity.

"Honey, you were talking in your sleep again last night, at one stage you were shrieking. We thought someone had broken in and was attacking you! But when we got to your room, you were still asleep. You jabbered non-stop for another three minutes, then rolled over and stopped as suddenly as you started. What did you dream about?"

"I don't remember. But it definitely wasn't a nightmare, I'm not tired this morning."

Every time she had a nightmare she woke exhausted. The doctors theorized that it was because of the sleep talking and exertion. If a nightmare was really bad, she screamed and writhed for ages. Her personal record was ten minutes straight. She had barely been able to walk or talk the next morning. Her parents had told her that she had writhed in her bed so badly that she had fallen out. The screaming had ripped her throat raw.

"I'm sorry I woke you and dad. Did I wake anyone else?"

"No, sweet. Charlotte, Danielle and Mariah slept through the whole thing. Your talking and shouting was rather muffled."

"Good. I'm going to get ready for school now."

"Okay, you do that."

Gabriella didn't enjoy lying to her mother, but she didn't want to worry her either. She did remember her dream, but it would have been too difficult to explain. She didn't remember much, just lots of fighting; guns, knives, martial arts, computers, people; it was all a blur.

It had felt like a training exercise, a simulation, but that didn't mean that she wasn't scared. And then, when someone had finally found her and she was ready to give up, a strange feeling had come over her, and her body had taken over. It had been like she was on autopilot, and her body had moved of its own accord. She had beaten the man senseless with manoeuvres she hadn't known existed, in combinations so fast it made her dizzy just thinking of it, and then, when he was down, another man had approached her with his hands raised in surrender.

He had congratulated her on her success in the training exercise, but had then asked her not to take her anger out on her colleagues. The words had sparked such anger in her, such disgust, that she'd felt her body taking over again, and she had a scary feeling that she would have dispatched the man in her dream if he hadn't turned and left her there. Other people had come in after he had left, and they'd taken her to a room with a single, heavy punching bag, and told her to stay there until she was finished. And that was when the dream had dissolved around her, leaving her in the one she had started in, exactly where she had left off.

It may have been 06.30 in the morning, but South African summers are well known for their heat, and this day was definitely going to live up to expectations. The temperature was already climbing above the 64-degree (18º Celsius) mark. It was at times like these that Gabriella wished that the school didn't have an official uniform. The uniform consisted of a pale blue, cotton shirt; a knee-length, dull grey, cotton skirt; white socks and black leather school shoes. It was not the thing to wear when the temperature decided to soar above 99 degrees (38º Celsius). If only they could wear whatever they chose to school…

School that day was average. No one but the teachers spoke to her, but that was normal; it had been for her entire school career. English was boring. The set books for the year were Shakespeare's A Midsummer Nights Dream and a book called Goodnight Mr Tom. They were perfectly interesting books, except for the fact that Gabriella had read them two years ago when her mother had taken them out for some reading material for her during the summer holidays.

Mathematics and Afrikaans were better. The teachers that taught the subjects did their best to make the lessons entertaining on all intellectual levels, and made sure that they kept repetition to a minimum. Music was Gabriella's lesson. The teacher was kind, and she had become very good at teaching the girls to read, write, play and sing to music at the same time. Gabriella enjoyed singing, and had joined the school's junior choir the previous year. Nobody had ever told her, but she had a rather beautiful singing voice. She also wasn't aware of that fact because she rarely sang alone, if she sang at all.

The rest of her school day was boring beyond mention, and by the time she climbed into her mother's car at 2.30 p.m., she was tired and depressed.

**Hey guys, hope you liked chapter two. Please click the little button at the bottom of the page- anonymous reviews welcome! I'll take whatever I can get. **


	3. Life Observed

**Four months have passed since the last chapter.**

Life Observed

Gabriella was frustrated- frustrated and mad. The science teacher was so incompetent! Everything she taught contradicted itself! Physics with her was only just bearable, but biology! The woman knew nothing! It was painful to watch her try to explain the work they were doing in class, and when another student asked a decent question, it took all she had not to answer them. The teacher had pulled her aside last semester and told her no to answer the other students' questions.

"It's my job, not yours," she had spat out through her teeth. "When I need your help, I might ask you for it, but I'm the one with the degree, not you."

Gabriella had been taken aback. Later, that had turned to anger, and indignity that a person who knew so little about the work she was teaching could be so rude to someone who knew enough. Her mother had later explained that when she corrected the teacher in front of the class it was rather demeaning, and had probably hurt her dignity and pride. Now, Gabriella worked hard to keep her mouth shut in her sciences classes.

"Ugh! I hate having to do this stupid homework. It's practically pointless!"

Slamming her book shut, she got up from her desk, turned off the lamp, and climbed into her bed. Sleep took it's time before it claimed her to its depths, as was normal, but eventually she sank into the darkness gratefully.

But her peace was not to last. The nightmares were never very far from her mind.

***Kitt's pov***

Kitt watched as Sarah and Mike struggled to carry another heavy box to the room that its contents would fill, and wished for the hundredth time that he could help them to unpack, but there he had to stay, in his new rook, hindered by his size, and the fact that he had no hands to carry things with, or feet to climb the numerous stairs.

Deciding to distract himself, he turned to another dilemma, one that was much easier to solve.

Before we can install the tracker, we need to observe the girl's movements to work out the most opportune time to act. This would be so much easier to accomplish if we had 'eyes' in her house, and other places she frequents. Kitt considered the idea. Cameras in her school can be arranged- the school has a security company we can use. Cameras in her house will be more of a challenge…Kitt thought over the problem, and eventually came up with a solution. The country is promoting energy-saving light bulbs… that just might work. Suddenly, Kitt noticed the time.

"**Sarah, Michael, it is getting very late. You should go to bed now."**

To emphasise his point, Kitt dimmed the lights in the room they were working in; soon to be the medical wing of the temporary FLAG headquarters.

The microphones in the room picked up Sarah and Mike's soft chuckles.

"Okay, Kitt, we're almost done. This is the last box, can we just finish unpacking it?"

"**Alright, but it is almost midnight, and you will both need to be up early tomorrow morning."**

"Shoot. Thanks, Kitt. Come on Mike, that last box can wait until morning."

They left the box in the medical wing, and headed for their respective bunks after a brief kiss.

If only they would work up the courage to take their relationship further, they would be so much happier…Kitt thought, before switching to standby mode - no need to be caught unawares while the teams slept.

The next day, after the teams had woken and eaten, Kitt summoned the core to his rook, and then proceeded to explain his plans. There were some points brought up that he hadn't thought of, but they were soon resolved, and eventually they ran through the final plan.

"Okay, so when do we start this 'observation', and who's doing what?" was Zoë's first question.

"**Mike and Sarah will do the school penetration. They will go in under the guise of testing the school's security system. They will plant button-sized cameras in strategic places in every room of the school. Billy and you will infiltrate the house under the guise of electricians; the local government is enforcing the use of energy-saving light bulbs, and you will also plant button-cams in every room."**

"Kitt, what about the family's right to privacy? That's just a little bit overdone, isn't it?"

"**It's alright Sarah. I will be the only one with access to the cameras, and I will only show images when it is absolutely necessary; I will also make sure that the images are not private."**

"If you're certain Kitt. So, when are we doing this?"

"**Well, some of the technicalities need fine-tuning, so the best time to do this would be after the school opens again; after the June/July winter break."**

"Good, Kitt. That gives us plenty of time to work on the important details." Charles Graiman smiled in Kitt's direction.

Kitt felt a warm sensation spread across his processors at his father's words of praise. They were rare, but always given when Kitt made a good choice or decision that would have a large impact later on.

"So, what do we need to prepare for this mission?"

Kitt could see that Sarah was itching for a project to do while they waited for FLAG-SA to get started and become operational. He sent a document to the printer on the desk, and it soon spat out a few sheets of paper. The core turned when the papers began to print, then turned back to Kitt.

"**I have printed a list of things to do, make and prepare for the mission. The names of the people best suited for these missions are next to the tasks."**

Sarah picked up the papers, and pinned them up on a board in the kitchen so that everyone in the SSC could see their respective tasks.

"Right, now Mike, you and I have a box to unpack."

"**Actually, Sarah, I had the medical team finish unpacking the box this morning. You can all begin you respective chores immediately."**

***Two weeks later***

(Sarah's pov)

Sarah grinned at her father and Billy, then looked back at the video window Kitt was displaying on the 'big screen'. The button-cams were finished, and the three were secretly testing one out on Mike. Sarah had planted one on him without him noticing, and now they were having a good laugh. He'd gone to do some grocery shopping, and kept having to ask the helpers to tell him where various items on the shopping list were.

"OK, Kitt, that's enough. You can close the program now that we know the cameras work…

They watched as Mike approached yet another shop-worker.

… On the other hand, lets watch just one more of these."

As they watched Mike, Zoë walked into the SSC-SA. Instantly forgetting her errand, she sat down in an easy chair to watch. After the funny event had passed, she stood up again and switched off the screen. When all the heads turned to look at her, Billy had a rather murderous look on his face.

"Oh, grow up, Billy."

Before he even had a chance to respond, she launched into her explanation.

"We've over-estimated our time-limit. Gabriella's school reopens in two days! If you and Mike are going to plant those cameras, you have to do it today, because the school doesn't want anything to disrupt the high school classes."

Sarah was stricken for about two seconds, and then she snapped out of it as her brain went into overdrive.

"Zoë, we're going to need an alibi to get in-"

"Already done, they expect you in two hours."

"OK, good. Kitt, get Mike back here stat. Dad, pack _all_ our button-cams in a box of _tools_. Billy, download the new algorithm onto a flash drive for Kitt."

"Anything else I can do Sarah?"

"Yes, fetch the uniforms from the storage room; get the masks and identification tags too."

"Got it."

Zoë scurried away to fetch the disguises, and the rest of the team flew into action.

Within minutes Kitt returned with Mike, and then the team became even more frenetic. Mike and Sarah retreated to their small pod-rooms to change into their disguises; Billy uploaded the algorithm that would enable Kitt to transform into a truck just like ones the selected security firm utilized. Ten minutes later, the team reassembled. Mike and Sarah's disguises were perfect, and matched their nametags perfectly. The cameras were loaded into Kitt's back seat. The plan was perfect.

Sarah smiled. Everything was ready; they had even had enough time to install micro bugs into the button-cams, and this would allow them to hear what was said for a 15m radius.

"Everything's set, let's get going."

They set off….

…And arrived at the school ten minutes later.

"Whoa. I'd heard the place was small, but this is practically miniature!"

"**Yes, Michael, this school is indeed very small; its maximum learner capacity happens to be about 496, primary school to matric. However, this school is well known for its high standard of learning. "**

Mike and Sarah took a small bag of tools and cameras each, and headed towards the front door of the school. They knocked on the door, which was soon opened by a short, stout woman with brown hair and a large smile.

"Hello, you are the technicians, I presume? Good, come this way please."

She led them to a small room filled with different types of electronic equipment. In the centre of the room sat a small table, upon which the alarm-system's control panel had been placed. Mike bent over the console to see what Kitt had done to make the staff so worried about their security, and almost laughed out loud! Four buttons were glowing green- indicating that someone was in the respective rooms. These flashed in a rather odd sequence. With a start, Michael realised that the flashes were Morse code for 'get going'. How original. Sarah checked the consol and then straightened to speak to the woman.

"Are there any people in those rooms?"

"No, nobody ever really goes in those rooms at all."

"Alright. Then would you escort us to the rooms; we'll fix the motion sensors. Then we'll check all the other sensors and cameras as well, just to make sure that this doesn't happen again."

Mike and Sarah spent the next four hours 'repairing' the security system. Finally, Kitt gave them the all clear, and they could leave.

Thank goodness that's over! I thought we'd be stuck in there forever! Now it's Billy and Zoë's turn.

As they were climbing back into Kitt Sarah asked a question.

"Kitt, can you take us to Gabriella's house? I just wanna see what part of town they live in."

"**Of course Sarah. Shall I also take you on a tour of the rest of the town?"**

"Yes please. Kitt, how big is this town?"

"**At the moment, the town has 9200 occupants."**

"Wow, this place is small."

Sarah chuckled at Mike's expression.

This is a really small town. It must feel like you know everyone. I'd go crazy if no one spoke to me!

She was snapped out of her reverie when they stopped in a small road for apparently no reason.

"Kitt, this is the road she lives in I presume? Which house?"

"**The house directly across the road from us. It has three bedrooms, one bathroom, a small kitchen and a decent sized dining room."**

"Thanks Kitt. Let's head home now. I'm bushed."

Dinner that night was a solemn affair. However, it had nothing to do with the up-coming missions. Because they hadn't had time to find any take-out restaurants, _Billy_ had been allocated the task of cooking. Enough said.

***Kitt's pov***

He chuckled at his family's disgusted expressions.

_Well, it is their fault. They knew full well that Billy can't cook to save his life._ Looking at Mike's face, his CPU filled with an amused hum. _Mike looks like he'd rather be eating my survival rations!_

Michael often complained about the taste of the sustenance they would be forced to eat if they were ever in Kitt's cabin with no way to get out to get food.

He soon became aware that Katie and Lisa were addressing him; they wanted to do a few touch-ups on his nano-skin, but needed his consent to begin the application. He quickly did a scan of the liquid they would be applying, one could _never_ be too careful, and then gave his permission. Deciding that he could do with a recharging, he switched into standby mode, so that he could still observe what was going on around him, and ran over all the data he had accumulated that day; then checked that all the button-cams were functioning. Deciding he was finished, he sank into a state of peace, and drifted to the music of his favourite classical composer.

**Well, what do you think? Please review!**


	4. Lonely Days

Lonely DaysIt had been two weeks since Sarah and Mike installed the button-cams in the school. Billy and Zoë had successfully completed their small mission in Gabriella's house, and Kitt had quickly discovered that Gabriella was not an only child. The same night the cameras were installed, the family returned home after a day hiking in a local reserve. The team was surprised to see two children enter the house before Gabriella, and they watched the family unpack their small car and tidy up the house for about ten minutes before a startling cry tore through the relaxed atmosphere. Grumbling playfully about not getting any time to herself, they all watched as a woman Kitt quickly identified as 'Benita', Gabriella and the other children's mother, approached the car and released a squalling two-year-old girl, and then picked her up and cuddled her; the toddler giggled and squealed in delight.

The team had watched the family for another half an hour, until Kitt had stopped the live feed to give the core the full specs on the family.

Jacque Mathaise was the head of the family. He worked in the local industrial vehicle firm, and left early in the morning to catch a lift to his office, only returning just in time for dinner.

Benita Mathaise, Jacque's wife, and the children's mother, was a head nurse in the local private hospital. She was intelligent, and would have made a wonderful doctor, save for the fact that she preferred to spend time with the patients awake and recuperating than in an operating theatre or private practice.

Then there were the kids; all four of them. Gabriella was the eldest. At eleven years old, she was considered to be a genius by some adults, and a geeky, nerdy know-it-all by others.

Charlotte and Daniel were the life of the family. Nine-year-old twins, they were a package deal; mischievous proof that dynamite comes in small packages.

Little Marian had the whole family wrapped around her little finger. The angelic two-year-old was a dream for the family to look after. She seldom woke up in the night, and was almost never any trouble.

Gabriella attended the local private high school, and the twins attended the third grade in the junior section of the same private school. Mariah stayed at home, where she was watched by the housekeeper/babysitter, a warm-hearted woman named Eliza. Eliza was a fantastic multi-tasker; taking care of Mariah's every need while managing the house expertly. She was practically a part of the family, having babysat all four of the kids.

***Kitt's POV***

He watched as Gabriella entered the classroom filled with ninth-graders on the first day of the new term, and noted that the moment she passed the homeroom teacher's desk, almost all conversation immediately stopped, and the little girl seemed to shrink under the cold gazes of the teens. The teacher looked up, and flashed the now quiet class a death glare that would send Billy running for cover, before smiling encouragingly at the stone-faced eleven-year-old. He was rather saddened to see that the sadness and despair were very evident on her young face. According to most modern research, once children found that their behaviour had an effect on a weaker child, they became more and more unkind, in order to assert their dominance and prevent the other person's retaliation.

_Very much like wild animals. Aren't humans supposed to be the _higher _intelligence? This is cruel…_

For the rest of the day he watched. It only seemed to get worse, but he couldn't see if the children did anything – there were few cameras in the hallways between classes, as the school, being so small, was only two stories, and it was mostly open-plan as well. Every time the class changed buildings or classrooms, she entered the next more depressed, or closer to tears than when she had left the previous one. However, he did notice the teachers' attempts to console her and make her feel even the least bit better. One even asked her what was wrong. She had simply shaken her head, and returned to her seat.

He was intrigued to learn the entire school was released for recess, and later lunch break, at the same time. Gabriella exited the classroom and Kitt was just about to accept that the little girl was going outside to enjoy the cool autumn morning when his camera in the school's small library picked up her small figure. She chose a number of books before sitting down in a corner and losing herself in _Computer Programming for Dummies_. He was about to access the librarian's computer to see what else she had borrowed when Sarah and Mike entered the SSC.

"Hey Kitt, whatcha doin'?" Sarah asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

" **I am observing Miss Mathaise's activities at school. It is quite disturbing."**

"Whaddya mean, Kitt? They teaching the kids the wrong things in that school?" Mike looked worried until Kitt elaborated.

"No, Michael, in fact the standard of education here is rather high, considering what I have observed today. What worries me is the other students' treatment of her. They are very cold and unfriendly, and she seems very hurt at their behaviour."

To prove his point, he brought up various clips from that day, and put them on the new 'big screen'.

Mike and Sarah watched the clips, and by the time the last one was finished, both looked horror-struck. Finally, Mike broke the silence.

"Well, at least the teachers are nice to her…"

"Mike! She's eleven, and the only people that speak to her on a regular basis are adults, or her family!"

Sarah was fuming at the downright rudeness of the other students.

"I mean, even when I was ahead of my class in fifth grade I still had friends! Barely anyone in the entire school was that cold!"

Mike saw an opportunity to lighten Sarah's mood, and grabbed it with both hands, knowing that she would stay grumpy for the rest of the day if something wasn't done soon.

"Awww, come on, you had me! Wasn't I enough?"

Sarah took one look at his attempt to imitate a kicked puppy and started laughing outright.

"What the… hehehe… what are you… hahaha… trying to do… hehehe!"

Mike dropped the expression like a brick, knowing that his job was done.

"See? I'm a great friend! I mean, who else can cheer you up within seconds?"

Sarah chuckled, but then seemed to remember what they were talking about.

"Mike, she may be a genius, but every person needs at least one person to confide in. For me, that was you, and you had me, but she doesn't seem to have anyone!"

"Sarah, she may vent her feelings in a regular diary, or to her family. We have not been watching her for long; maybe she does have a friend who is not at school today."

Sarah scoffed, "Yeah, it's perfectly normal for kids to be absent on the first day of school." She shook her head. " No, I get the feeling that only the teacher's really care about what Gabriella does… and even they have limits."

***Mike's pov***

He could see that Sarah was really concerned about the little girl, the fact that the little girl was also highly intelligent making her empathise and compare her treatment as a child to Gabriella's. He tried to think of a way to distract her with a problem she could solve to help the small girl, but came up with nothing. So he decided to try another approach.

"Hey, Sarah, have you finished the designs for the new earwig we're going to use on Gabriella? Last time I checked, you were having a couple of problems with the circuits and relays."

His misdirection worked like a charm, and soon Sarah was prattling on about wire thickness and satellite reception, and all sorts of other things that only a programming/computer geek would truly understand. As he watched Sarah, he absently thought about the little girl, and idly wondered if she too became animated when she spoke to others about the projects she probably worked on.

Suddenly, Mike remembered something. "Hey, Sarah! Just hold up for a second there! These new earwigs… Aren't they going to be two-way? Don't you think there'll be a slight problem when the child starts hearing voices?"

Sarah giggled manically at Mike's expression. " No, Mike. Yes, the earwig will be two-way, but we can specially adapt it before we install it- we'll completely mute the receiving speaker so that it'll never actually make any accidental transmissions audible."

Mike relaxed at Sarah's explanation. " Oh, good. So, how soon are we gonna be able to implant this earwig, huh? The medics have bin getting kinda antsy- they're ready to go, and are getting' sick of the delays."

Sarah beamed, and Mike could practically _see_ her glowing with pride. " Two weeks, tops! We only have a couple of bugs to work out, and then we send in the team to set it up."

"That's great! I'm gonna tell Dr Clarke, OK? He's been a little worried about a couple of things, maybe this good news'll cheer him up a bit." Mike grinned at Sarah and Kitt, and strode purposefully in the direction of the medical wing.

*** Sarah's pov ***

As soon as Mike turned the corner, Sarah rounded on Kitt. "Ok, mister, what's bugging you? You've been quiet all day. You know you can talk to any one of us, right?" Her voice was playfully stern, but she soon sobered when Kitt seemed to be thinking something over. "Kitt?"

"Sarah, upon receiving Gabriella's files from the local hospital, I have discovered a slight problem. Gabriella has a moderate to severe allergy to codeine, which is a main component in many anaesthetics and other painkillers, relaxants and anti-inflammatory medications. Would you please inform the medical team? This could have serious side-effects if used in the procedure to implant the earwig."

Sarah grinned wryly. "Nice try, Kitt, but I know that that's not what's bothering you. Besides, you can tell the team yourself, seeing as you have full access to the room's cameras and other equipment. So, what's up?"

When Kitt didn't reply immediately, Sarah began to grow worried. Finally, Kitt spoke.

"Sarah, I believe that you will need to see this in order to understand." Before Sarah could respond, Kitt opened his driver's side door, and tinted his windows until they were almost black. "I will show this to you in my cabin, as this should remain confidential unless deemed otherwise."

Sarah sat down in Kitt's driver's seat, and the door closed quietly. A window opened on the HUD, but Kitt spoke quietly before playing the recorded footage, **"As you know, I record and file every cameras perspective for future references, but do not really actively observe the footage unless my sensors alert me to an important occurrence. This footage was recorded last night, at about two in the morning."**

The clip began to play, and Sarah soon realized that the clip was of a sleeping Gabriella. At first, everything was normal, but about thirty seconds into the clip, the tiny body on the bed began to thrash, and soon after that, Sarah was shocked to hear the little girl begin to whimper, and then scream outright. Soon after the screaming began, both her parents rushed into the room and attempted to wake her, but to no avail. Eventually, they seemed to settle with holding her while she shrieked, until she finally calmed and slept peacefully once more. Kitt ended the programme, and Sarah turned to look at Kitt's voice modulator with wide eyes.

"She slept quite soundly after that incident, but this morning she slept through her alarm- worrying, because it rings very loudly, and carries on for about ten minutes, changing alarms every minute or so. She refuses to speak to anyone about what the dreams are about, but she does remember them very clearly, according to her psychologist's report, and no sleeping-medication seems to have an effect. She began having these nightmares when she was about five years old, and they leave her physically drained and exhausted. The family records the occurrences of the dreams in a journal for her local doctor, and, as far as I can see, there is no pattern."

Sarah seemed to contemplate for a minute, and then she turned to Kitt with a determined gleam in her eyes. " Kitt, I know that you didn't really want to break into any local computer networks here, but I need you to get any and all data on Gabriella that you can: photographs, medical records, newspaper reports, comments; the works- anything on the Internet as well. We'll probably have to show this to Dr Clarke, the medical team and my dad; this will probably affect our plans for installing the tracer."

When she saw that Kitt had already started the process of hacking the local hospital's network, Sarah smiled at Kitt, then exited his cabin and set off in the direction of her father's office. She didn't know why, but Kitt's observations seemed frighteningly familiar, but she couldn't for the life of her remember where she'd seen something similar before. She knew, however, that whatever it was wasn't normal, or good either, for that matter.

'Oh well, maybe dad will know why this feels so weird.'

***Gabriella's pov***

She sat in her usual corner of the library, the one furthest from the door, reading her book. The first time she had been chased into the school library by bullies in fifth grade, she had thought she had died and gone to heaven. Few people regularly visited the library, and those that did soon learned that disturbing a highly intelligent nine-year-old when she was researching could be _very_ bad for their health.

After her fifth in-school visit, she had come after school one day, and had spent about two hours finding the perfect reading spot. The librarian, Mrs. Bevis, was extremely warm and accommodating, and Gabriella had been delighted to discover that her sense of humour was as wicked and twisted as she herself loved books. The woman always did her best to help the young girl when she was looking for something, and had willingly listened to the small child's ideas and opinions on books she had read and the library itself. Over the course of one week, the two had worked to make the small corner a perfect place to read, or just disappear for a few minutes.

Suddenly, the bell rang, signalling the end of the short break. Gabriella stood, packed away her books, and made her way out of the library, making sure to greet Mrs Bevis on the way out. She quickly made her way to class, and got out her books, but by the time the teacher entered the classroom her smile was gone, and so was her attention. Said teacher, a Mrs Esmé Strafes, just smiled and continued with her lesson- the little genius had already learned all the ninth-grade coursework, as well as the optional, extra-difficult credit course, and was now halfway through the next year's syllabus. At the rate she was going, she would be skipping straight into the eleventh grade the next year.

As she worked through the equations she was working on, Gabriella's mind strayed to the conversation her mother had had with her a few days previously. Apparently, due to the rate she was learning at, her teachers wanted her to move onto the tenth grade syllabus. There was one small problem, however; moving on in the syllabus would require her to write her end of year examinations as the rest of the class wrote their mid-years. This she wasn't worried about– she had never been afraid of exams, nor was she afraid of failing. No, what troubled her was that she would have to choose which electives she would study. The problem was, well– she had decided that she wanted to take most, if not all, of them.

The school, due to its small size, offered only a limited selection of subjects. English, Afrikaans, Life Orientation (including Physical Education) and Religious Education were all compulsory, and then students had to choose between Biology and Computer studies, Pure Science (Physics and Chemistry) and Geography, Higher and Lower-grade Mathematics and Accountancy, Art (strictly visual and dramatic) and Business Studies. The school also offered a few 'extra' classes: French, German, and Music (vocal and/or instrumental).

Gabriella had spoken with her teachers, and had decided that, in total, she wanted to study: English, Afrikaans, French, German, Higher Maths (which included Lower-grade Maths as well), Biology, Computer Studies, Pure Science, Geography, Accountancy, Music (piano, theory and choral vocals), Life Orientation and Religious Studies. Her teachers had agreed that she could study everything, but that she would have to come up with a timetable that they could work with, and this was proving to be tricky.

Her parents, ever encouraging, had also agreed to allow her to study as many subjects as she wanted, provided she could handle the workload and that she still attended her tri-weekly martial arts classes as well. They firmly believed that Gabriella should be strong not only academically, but physically, too, and Gabriella agreed wholeheartedly. The martial arts allowed her to work off frustration and negative energy, and were fulfilling in their own right, as well as being thoroughly enjoyable and exhilarating.

When the teachers had first given her the job of working out her timetable, their had been a few stipulations. Generally, the accepted timetable worked so that there were five one-hour lessons of Maths and English each week, four one-hour lessons for each elective and Afrikaans, one hour for Religious Education, and two one-hour lessons for Life Orientation, which was split into Phys Ed and 'Life Lessons'.

However, everyone knew that Gabriella was a special case. Languages came naturally to her, so all her language teachers had decided that three hours a week would suffice, as long as she still had the mandatory five hours of English. Music, too, came easily, and the school had a senior choir, which Gabriella sang in twice a week, and a junior choir, for which she played the piano- the theory she did during both lessons, and for homework. Still, that left the martial arts and the electives.

By the end of the day, Gabriella was tired, but triumphant. She had managed to come up with a suitable timetable, and had shown it to all the teachers necessary and the headmistress. The only downside would be the amount of homework, and the fact that her school week would carry on into much of Saturday, only closing one hour earlier; but Gabriella could live with that- it wasn't like she had any friends to socialise with, except her teachers, that is.

As she climbed into the car at the end of the school day, she chatted happily to her mother about the current events, but she soon quieted down. All that day, she hadn't been able to shake the feeling that she was being watched. Pondering over the nagging sense, she examined her day over again, and analysed exactly what the feeling had felt like; eventually, she decided that, whatever it was, it didn't _seem_ harmful. She wouldn't worry over it if it persisted, but she would be sure to keep her eyes and ears open, and be more careful about what she did when she got that feeling again.

*** Third person's pov ***

The teachers had been enthusiastic about Gabriella's idea, and had decided that as soon as she completed the ninth grade syllabus, she would be able to write the exams and move on to implement her plan. The following two weeks turned into a flurry of activity as Gabriella ate through the remaining coursework, and by the end of July, she was ready. The first week of August were devoted to not only her end-or-year exams, but also her electives' entrance exams.

The results were perfect, as they had all expected, and Gabriella set her now timetable into motion. Soon, Gabriella's anticipation began to mount again; the annual grade tour was fast approaching, and this year, she would be participating in both the ninth and tenth grade tours. True, she wouldn't really be _participating _– both classes had clearly stated that they refused to do any of the exercises with her – but she would be able to do the activities _on her own_. Sometimes, she even preferred it that way. Also, doing the activities on her own allowed her to complete them with time to spare, so that she could also complete the homework her teachers would inevitably send with her.

Meanwhile, the FLAG team prepared for their latest operation, and gathered all the information they could find on the little eleven-year-old. Kitt and the core team could only watch in amazement as the small girl ate through three times the work an average high-school student covered, in half the time, with seemingly no effort.

Things were beginning to warm up as they took on a few smaller cases, and their deadlines approached. Spring would soon arrive, and the team had to be ready to move and implant the new earwig. They had decided to turn the operation into a bit of a 'road-trip' for the entire team.

The class tour would be the only time available to them to work while she was both asleep and alone; her parents never left the house at night, but Gabriella was always put in a separate cabin on a tour, due to the possibility of her having a nightmare and waking up anyone in the immediate vicinity…

**I've kind of lost my muse for this fic… Help me catch it again?**


End file.
